During a production process, a production workshop requires transport of a variety of raw materials, semi-finished products and finished products, and therefore would use warehouse carts and transport containers to move them. Most existing transport containers have an iron structure, which is complex to produce and has a high cost. They are also heavy, cumbersome, and occupy a large space when not in use.